This invention relates generally to a composite wall fabricated of a combination of polymer forms, providing a latticework of voids therein, and into which concrete can be poured, to provide a monolithic wall structure that is fully supportive of the building, its roof, and yet of significantly reduced cost due to the uniqueness of its fabrication.
A large number of wall structures, designed to ease and reduce the expense of fabrication of building walls, foundation walls, or the like, have long been available in the art. For example, the United States to O'Beirne, discloses an interlocking concrete panel. As can be seen therein, the various blocks apparently are designed to be interfitted together, within its panel structure, but obviously, since polymers and plastics were not available at the time, such blocks and panels were fabricated of other materials. It provides spacing within the blocks where concrete could be filled therein, during the formation of its intended wall. The panels that form the wall constitute the completed wall's inner and outer faces, as can be seen in said patent, but the particular materials from which these panels were fabricated do not appear to be explained in the identified patent. Nevertheless, the patent does disclose flange means that tie the panels together, interfitting within key-like grooves, meaning that apparently the panels are left in place, once the concrete is poured intermediate the inner and outer faces of the wall formed by the shown panels.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,698, to Langenberg, discloses another form of wall construction. In the particular design as disclosed, it appears that the wall, once again, is formed of various inner and outer slabs, which are interlocked together by means of connecting ties. It is shown that the slabs themselves are constructed of concrete, as can be noted in their cross section within the identified patent. Concrete is then poured between the slabs during the formation of the disclosed wall.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,437, to Wheeler-Nicholson, discloses another form of building construction. The forms used therein are quite complex, of fabrication, but do include various interior panels between inner and outer panels, and which function for a modular fitting for connecting of the next adjacent wall panels together. Concrete is then poured therein, and the building fabricated from the type of wall that can be constructed to include window apertures, that are fabrication during the formation of the constructed wall.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,151, to Goldman, shows a building unit with laterally related interfitting panel sections. This patent shows that the panels may be molded of any cementitious material, or may be fabricated of any suitable plastic material, in their construction. The panels include a series of integrally formed lugs, which apparently interfit together, when the panels are located into position, as shown. Concrete is then poured therein, to provide for the desired wall structure, and it would appear that lugs are integrally formed upon their various panel interior surfaces, and that the panels do remain in place after a foundation has been poured. It would also appear that reinforcing rods might fit through various apertures provided in the panels, for reinforcement purposes. In addition, the patent does explain that various voids may be provided for furnishing of window and door apertures.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,076, to Gregori, discloses another type of concrete form. As can be noted, the various units may be fabricated of a polymer, such as polystyrene, and which are placed in layers to provide and accommodate the pouring of concrete therein. And, since there are a variety of partition walls that are integrally structured into the units, these particular units are designed for permanent installation, and provide insulation for the building in which they are arranged. Each of the partitions further appear to include recesses for holding horizontally emplaced steel reinforcing rods, in preparation for pouring of the concrete internally of the various units.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,826, to Liester, discloses another form of concrete wall forming apparatus and method. This particular device includes a series of half forms, as can be noted, which are located and placed adjacent each other, and thereby provide circular spacings intermediate the forms wherein concrete is poured. This particular structure, although formed of a series of these formed members, in their configuration, are similar to the construction and structure of panels that are generally marketed in the trade under the trademark Luxit, by a Swiss company of the same name, which utilizes polystyrene wall panels, emplaced together, and having a series of horizontal and vertical cavities therein, and into which concrete is poured in the formation of a wall. Another patent identified belonging to the said Swiss company is U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,122.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,021, to Liester, discloses another type of apparatus for concrete wall construction. It utilizes forms incorporating various open cells constructed into the shape of the forms that apparently are made of polyurethane. But, it also appears that the object of these type of formed walls is to provide a see-through form type of concrete wall construction, meaning that the forms are apparently removed once the wall is constructed. It also appears that the particular designed wall is more for ornamental wall or fence purposes, rather than as a building wall construction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,020, to Gregori, discloses a foamed plastic concrete type of form with fire resistant tension members. As can be noted therein, the particular develop form functions as a concrete form, made of foamed polymeric material, and which is left in place to function as insulation, for the wall, when constructed after concrete has been poured within its internal cavities.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,326, to Francis, shows a development entitled "A Brick Panel Construction". The development appears to be more of a surface type brick panel that provides a facade over a concrete or other poured wall. It does show extensions at the end of the panel, apparently for overlapping each other, when assembled into position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,920, to Lount, shows another type of foamed plastic concrete form and connectors therefor. These panels are made of foamed plastic, and include their specific style of anchor members therebetween, so that a pair of the panels are held in spaced position when concrete is poured within them.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,061, to Taggart, shows another form of method and apparatus for forming insulated walls. The development discloses the use of adjacent sheets of insulating material, held in position by means of tie holders, that are structured for supporting cross members, such as the beams as disclosed. Various apertures in the form of windows and doors can also be constructed into the structure, through the usage of the shown development.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,967, to Dielenberg, discloses an apparatus relating to building form work. This particular device, as shown, is formed of a series of interlocking blocks, held together by various corner and tee connections, and which are formed of hard foam resin material that has high insulating properties. Within the blocks are provided spacings in which concrete is poured.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,447, to Doran, shows a construction block, formed as building block, and apparently constructed of polystyrene beads. The blocks, as shown, have a series of upstanding members formed upon the surface of each half member, with each having either a protubrance, or a recess, so that the half members can be interfitted together during fabrication.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,915, to Schneller, shows another form of exterior wall. It describes a method for forming an exterior wall of a building, constructed of high density rigid sheathing board, affixed to vertical studs, and having a wall structure of laminated concrete-stucco provided thereon.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,429, to Young, discloses a permanent non-removable insulating type concrete wall forming structure. The wall as shown therein is likewise formed of a modular synthetic plastic, for providing a concrete formed structure, held apart by means of particular types of attachment means, in the form of plastic ties, and into which concrete can be poured. One can also note that the side and upper surfaces of the shown panels are designed for mating with the next adjacent panels.
Finally, various publications have defined the construction of foam homes, which are generally panels prefabricated of foam material, and which are interfitted together into some type of geodesic shape for furnishing a building structure.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the current invention to provide a prefabricated type of wall, that combines the usage of a wall form, formed of a pair of sheet-like material, preferably constructed of polystyrene, with one of the sheets incorporating integrally prepositioned blocks or spacing elements, so that the wall can be immediately assembled through the interconnecting of a variety of these wall forms together, braced into position, supported in alignment by means of a variety of ties, which are strapped together to assure a precise thickness for the completed wall, for receiving the deposition of concrete therein, to provide a monolithic wall which is both structurally reinforced through a combination of concrete latticework, formed within the polymer wall forms, all of which add significant insulative value to the reinforced wall during any building's occupancy.
Another object of this current invention is to provide a series of wall forms, of significant size, which can be interconnected together into both lateral adjacency, and vertically stacked, being braced by means of bracing means, to provide a unique formed wall in preparation for deposition and reception of a reduced amount of concrete therein, and of significant size to accommodate the development and construction of a building of either small or large capacity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a series of wall forms that can be constructed into the fabrication of a concrete wall, and greatly enhance its insulative value during usage.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a variety of unique accessories for use in conjunction with a polymer wall form, for use for constructing a monolithic concrete-polymer wall, and which accessories provide for the convenient emplacement of the various wall forms into position, their assembling together, when fabricated into an overall form in preparation for the pouring of the concrete therein during building wall construction.
Another object of this current invention is to provide a one-piece polystyrene wall panel, for use as a form, for constructing of a load bearing wall, when concrete has been poured therein, and which wall can be constructed to continuous lengths, or even heights, depending upon the size of building specified and required.
Another object of this invention is to provide the fabrication of a building wall, formed of a composite of concrete and polymer wall forms, which significantly reduces building costs, and its erection time, thereby providing efficiency in the labor costs entailed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a permanent and insulated reinforced concrete wall constructed of polymer panels and wall forms.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall form, constructed preferably of polystyrene polymer material, which has high insulative value to it, thereby allowing for the pouring of the concrete latticework therein even when subjected to temperature extremes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall form, which when combined together for formation of an overall wall structure, requires a minimum of reusable bracing for interlocking the same together during wall construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form that may be combined into a composite concrete wall structure, and which has by design a thermal resistant value of at least R35.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a composite wall formed of concrete and polymer and which requires no special tools or equipment in its installation, assembly, and construction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a composite wall which may have designed into it any size or positioned openings and into which may be located prefabricated doors or windows as required by necessity or code.
A further object of this invention is to provide a monolithic concrete and polymer wall having high insulative value, as previously explained, thereby reducing utility and insurance costs.
Still another object of this invention is to provide wall forms, preferably constructed of polymer, such as polystyrene material, and which may have added to it various flame-retardant materials, to add to its factor of safety.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a monolithic wall of concrete and polymer, which has high shear strength, wind resistance, and also incorporates reinforcement structure that may be earthquake resistant.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a combined polymer and concrete wall that may function as a foundation wall for a building.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process setting forth a procedure for creating a monolithic concrete wall incorporating polymer forms.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combined polymer and concrete wall that is fabricated into the configuration of what is identified as the I-core construction, forming within the polymer wall forms, a concrete reinforcement system that is generally configured in the shape of an I-beam.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a monolithic wall of concrete and polymer which is constructed to a particular configuration, in panels that may be prefabricated at the manufacturing plant, and then transported to the site of construction, where the panels may be independently handled by the contractor and assembled into the formation of a wall of the designed building under construction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a composite wall fabricated of polymer panels and wall forms, formed of a pair of sheet-like material, preferably constructed of polystyrene, and which are spaced apart into the formation of the wall form by means of spacer spools.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall form incorporating a pair of sheets of panels, spaced apart by means of spools that are also fabricated of polystyrene or other polymer material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wall form that is substantially strong in construction, lightweight to handle within the manufacturing plant, for use for prefabricating of building walls that may be transported to the job site for usage.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.